dark organization?
by JamieJem
Summary: Kise adalah seorang detektif handal, bisakah ia menangani kasus seberat ITU?
1. Chapter 1

Tugas pertama

Aku tersentak mendengar ketukan pintu yang sangat keras di pagi hari. Are? Siapa kiranya gerangan? Tetangga yang mau numpang toilet? Atau seseorang yang lagi kebelet boker? Jangan salah sangka, Kise. Mungkin saja orang itu maling yang mau bertamu dengan cara sopan tapi sedikit mengganggu.

Aku membuka pintu dan sedikit kaget karena yang berkunjung adalah seorang inspektur terkenal

"Kurokocchi, apa kabar?" ucapku berusaha ramah ke inspektur muda yang terkenal dingin itu. Seperti biasa ia hanya menatap datar diriku. Huh, keterlaluan sekali ekspresi dia

"Aku ingin minta tolong" Bahkan cara bicara dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin di tolong!

"Apa?" ujarku sambil menatapnya malas

"Kau tidak sopan Kise-kun, tidak mempersilahkan tamumu masuk ke dalam" ujarnya membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. Baiklah itu maumu inspektur chibi

"Yaudah ayo masuk"

Xxx

Aku menyediakan milkshake vanilla ke inspektur berwajah baby face itu. Terlihat sekali dia sudah lama sekali tidak menikmati minuman favoritnya .

"Jadi..? Ada apa kau kemari, Kurokocchi?"

Inspektur muda itu santai sekali sih, tidak terlihat tegang atau ada keadaan darurat menghadangnya.

"Kau tau organisasi gelap bernama Teikou?" ujarnya memulai membeberkan fakta. Aku hanya mengangguk angguk. Ya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Orang orang di organisasi tersebut adalah bekas bekas terrorist yang professional dan juga seorang professor gila. Bukan masudku gila dalam arti sesungguhnya. Yah bisa dibilang professor itu nyentrik. Jadi gila semacam itu lah

"Kise-kun, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Lagi lagi aku hanya mengangguk untuk memastikan ke Kurokocchi kalau aku mendegarkan ucapanya

"Aku ingin kau menemukan sarang si mafia mafia gelap" Aku tercengang mendengar tugas dari Kurokocchi

"Apa? Kau kan tau itu bukan tugasku! Tugasku menganalisis" ujarku protes

"Itu adalah tugasmu detektif. Anak buahku sudah cukup kelelahan. Ayolah bantu aku" ujar inspektur. Aku terdiam dan mencoba menimang nimang.

"Masalah Aomine-kun tidak perlu kau pikirkan" lanjutnya

GULP

"Aku tidak memikirkan dia kok! Baiklah, tugasmu bukan masalah besar untukku. Dan ingat Kurokocchi aku tidak mau berpartner dengan salah satu anggotamu"

"Maksudmu Momoi-san?"

"Terserahlah! Pokoknya mengganggu dan merepotkan"

Xxx

Pasar Malam

Aku memijat keningku secara perlahan. Bagaimana bisa sih mencari penjahat kelas kakap di pasar malam?! Apa sih yang di pikirkan inspektur _baka_ itu?! Pantas dia tidak segera menemukan orang orang bodoh itu, lha nyarinya di tempat ramai.

"HOI MINGGIR KAU. AKU SEDANG BURU BURU" Suara ini! Aku sangat mengenalnya. Jangan jangan…

Ah ternyata benar Aominecchi dan siapa cowok brengsek yang bersamanya? Aku harus mengejar mereka menggunakan mobilku. Ah tidak, lebih baik aku mencari kendaraan mereka dan menempelkan alat pelacak dan penyadap di dalam kendaraan mereka. Lalu aku akan melakukan pengejaran. Ya rencana ini menurutku lebih bagus. Apa yang dilakukan Aominecchi di pasar malam?

Xxx

Mobil Kise

Aku memasang earphone ku untuk mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku sengaja menyetel earphone ini agar bisa mendengar suara dari alat penyadap ku. Lalu aku akan menyalakan GPS ku untuk mengaktifkan alat pelacakku. Baiklah persiapanku beres. Tunggulah aku Aominecchi

"Kagami, apa kau merasa ada yang mengikuti kita?" Insting hewan liar Aominecchi memang hebat. Lebih baik aku berhenti dulu dan pura pura mobilku mogok agar tidak ketahuan Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi

"Tidak. Kau terlalu parno Aomine" Ih, jadi si Kagamicchi meragukan insting liar Aominecchi? Sial. Ugh kenapa sih aku jadi kesal begini!

"Baiklah mungkin kau benar" Aominecchi, kenapa kau mau saja percaya sama penglihatan si bodoh itu

TRIT TRIT TRIT

GPS ku berbunyi. Mereka sudah berhenti? Tapi inikan lokasi sebuah Mall. Ku kira mereka akan berhenti di gudang. Ah iya aku baru ingat kata kata Kurokocchi

Flashback

"_Menurut data mereka, mereka suka berpindah pindah tempat di tempat yang tidak terduga. Jadi kau tidak usah terlalu focus di tempat biasa organisasi kelas teri bersarang. Oke, Kise kun satu hal yang perlu kau ingat mereka adalah organisasi kelas kakap."_

"_Kau tau kelima anggotanya itu Kurokocchi?"_

"_Aku hanya tau 3 anggota lamanya saja"_

"_Baiklah. Kalau aku tau tentang 2 anggota barunya itu akan ku beritahu kau Kurokocchi"_

"_Pemimpin mereka adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Dia terkenal dengan sebutan 'profesor gila'. Ia suka menciptakan racun. Lalu si penembak handal Aomine Daiki. Mantan partnermu sebagai detektif"_

"_Iya iya bawel"_

"_Lalu Midorima kun ahli penyamaran. Kau harus berhati hati dengan si licik satu ini"_

"_Oke"_

Flashback off

Kuso! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kata kata Kurokocchi. D-dan jangan jangan Kagamicchi salah satu anggota baru itu? Apa keahliannya ya? Penembak jugakah..? atau yang lain?

"Aomine, kita akan membunuh siapa hah?"

"menurut Seijuro sih AR"

"Oh, okay. Setelah membeli peralatan kita langsung ke markas"

"yoi"

AR siapa itu? Aida Riko? Wahahaha mana mungkin cewek galak itu… kalau Aomine mengincarnya, apa coba yang ia incar dari wanita itu?

"apa yang kita incar dari wanita itu?" ujar Kagami mencopas pemikiranku. Huh dasar cowok jablay

"wanita itu sangat disiplin dan keras. Coba pikir, kalau ada dia, bisa bisa kita diusir dari markas kita"

Eeeeh? Jangan bilang tebakanku benar. Soalnya setahuku ayahnya Riko memiliki mall besar dan ayah Riko memiliki kepribadian terbalik dengan Riko.

Yosh, aku harus ke rumah cewek itu dan menolongnya. Tapi ini sudah jam 23.00! Kira kira dia udah tidur belum?

Xxx

Rumah Aida Riko

TOK TOK TOK

"Iyaaaa" Pintu rumah Riko terbuka dan munculah si pemilik rumah a.k.a bapaknya Riko

"Ah detektif sombong itu. Ada apa kau kemari nak? Bukankah sekarang bukan jam bertamu?" ujarnya membuatku sedikit takut. Memang sih tingginya tidak sebanding denganku tapi kan perawakannya itu lho..

"saya ada urusan dengan Riko-san, bisakah aku menemuinya?" ujarku tegas dan err-ayolah ini bagaikan aku mau meminang Riko

"Dia sudah tidur" Jawaban biasa ala bapak bapak galak. Nah untuk itu aku punya senjata ampuh

"Benarkah? Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu Riko-san menelponku dan meminta janjian"

BRAK

Sudah kuduga siasatku yang satu ini gagal. Kalau begitu tak ada cara lain selain ke kamar Riko yang berada di lantai 2. Duh jadi detektif tersiksa amat ya! Coba aku punya nomer Riko san

Xxx

Kamar Riko

TOK TOK TOK

"Hah? Siapa itu yang mengetuk jendela kamarku? Maling? Tapi mana mungkin ada maling yang sesopan itu. Baiklah aku akan membawa sapu untuk memukul kepala orang gila yang mengetuk kamarku pada pukul 23.30" gumam Riko san yang terdengar olehku. Bwah, rencana apaan tuh ! Dan lagi orang gila? Come on! Orang sekece ini di bilang maling gila?

"Riko san ini aku Kise Ryota" ujarku setengah berteriak berharap dia tidak memukul kepalaku

"Kise? Ada apa malam malam kesini?" ujar Riko membalas dengan teriak

"Ada keperluan. Bisakah anda membuka jendelanya?"

KRIEK

"Baiklah tapi kau ga boleh ke kamarku" Iya iya, huh siapa juga yang tertarik masuk ke kamar perempuan berdada rata

"Begini, aku mendapat tugas dari Kurokocchi untuk menyelediki markas Teikou"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah menemukan markas mereka, tempatnya ada di Mall milikmu. Dan mereka bilang, mereka berusaha membunuhmu karena kau adalah penerus yang akan mengurusi mall itu. Mengingat kau galak dan kalau tau hal ini mereka akan kau usirkan? Makanya mereka berusaha membunuhmu. Memang ini bukan urusanku tapi Kau dan aku adalah teman. Jadi aku wajib memberi tahumu" ujarku panjang lebar

"ayahku tau masalah ini?"

"Mana aku tau"

"Baiklah terima kasih Kise. Selamat malam"

BLAM

Gak bapak gak anak! Sukanya banting pintu atau jendela! Dan tidak menghormati tamu sepertiku. Padahal kan aku sudah bersusah payah memberi tahunya. Huh, untung aku orang baik! Baiklah waktunya pulang dan tidur

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tugas Kedua

Rumah Kise Ryota pukul 14.00

TOK TOK TOK

Hoahhhmm... adduduh yang mengetuk pintu siapa sih? Ga tau apa jam segini adalah waktunya tidur siang kecantikan ehh... maksudku tidur siang ketampanan

KRIEK

"Iya?" ujarku

Aku terdiam... wah cantik sekali gadis tersebut dan dia sangat anggun. "Apa benar ini rumah Ryota-san?"

Aku mengangguk "Iya, saya sendiri. Silahkan masuk"

BLAM

Aku mempersilahkanya duduk dan memberikan segelas teh dingin. Aku tidak tau kesukaanya sih, Cuma menebak saja, habis cuaca hari ini sangatlah panas. Tapi yang aku bingung, di hari sepanas ini, mengapa si gadis ini memakai baju dan rok panjang serta sarung tangan? yah gapapa sih, dia jadi terlihat anggun dan manis.

"Jadi, apa maksud anda kemari?" ujarku formal

"Anda pasti mengenali organisasi Teikou kan?" ujar si Gadis

Aku mengangguk

"Adikku, Atsushi Murasakibara, baru baru ini mengikuti organisasi tersebut." Oh! Jadi anggota ke 5 organisasi tersebut adalah adiknya. Lumayan info baru.

"Lalu?" ujarku berusaha tidak terlihat kepo

"Aku ingin kau membujuknya untuk keluar organisasi tersebut. Gara gara organisasi itu sifat Mukkun menjadi berubah 180 derajat" ujar gadis itu lagi

"Apa yang ia lakukan disana?" tanyaku gak nyambung ke topik

"Dia adalah pencipta bom" Aku tercengang. Berarti, Murasakibara adalah orang jenius layaknya Akashi!

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tau lokasi markas mereka" ujar gadis itu sambil menangis. Duh, aku gak tega melihat perempuan menangis. Apalagi yang cantik seperti ini

"tenang saja. Aku pasti membantumu" ujarku yakin.

Ini adalah kesempatan pertamaku bisa ke markas mereka dengan suatu tujuan. Bagus, aku akan meringkus mereka semua hehehe

Xxx

Sudut tergelap Mall Aida Riko

Ku harap sih disini, mengingat aku memata matainya tidak sampai tuntas. Huh menyebalkan, padahal aku sudah sok ker—

BUAGH

Aduh kepalaku pusing. Banyak sekali darahnya

"Kerja bagus, Shintarou" ujar seseorang. Samar samar aku melihat tubuh kecil dan rambut merahnya

A-Akacchi?

"Ini dia detektif yang berhasil melacak markas lama kita. Memang kita sudah pindah, tapi ga mungkin kan kita membiarkannya hidup?" ujar Midorima melepas penyamarannya. Huh, kuso!

"Hahaha bagaimana kalau kita coba racun buatanku yang baru ini ke tubuh Ryota?" ujar A-akacchi dengan tawa jahatnya.

"Bagus, lalu aku akan menembaknya dengan senjataku ini" ujar Kagamicchi sambil mengekang senjatanya. Ughuk, mereka benar benar tidak membiarkan ku sedikit bernafas? 

"Oh oh oh aku punya ide lagi. Setelah Kaga-chin menembak tubuh Kise-chin, aku akan meledakkan tubuhnya sampai menjadi abu" ujar Murasakibara dengan seringai jahatnya. Aduh kepalaku gak mau berkompromi

"Kalian semua memang memiliki ide brillian! Baiklah Ryota selamat menikmati akhir hidup mu" ujar Akacchi sambil memasukkan racun ke mulutku

Rasanya pahit dan perutku di Tarik Tarik. Semua tempat terasa panas. Aku butuh angin dan udara yang banyak

"Oh reaksinya udah kelihatan. Baiklah, Atsushi dan Taiga selamat bekerja. Ayo anak anak kita pergi dari sini" ujar Akacchi tega.

Rasanya rohku di tarik seseorang . Ya Tuhan apakah ini yang dinamakan Sekarat?

TAMAT


End file.
